The Suprise that shocked a Realm
by Flyder the Dragon
Summary: All chapters now up, I have since finished this story and started part 2. Yes, a part 2 has been started, look out for it!
1. The Library

_**This is just a one-off story featuring:**_

_**Spyro**_

_**Ember**_

_**Bianca**_** and**

_**Flyder**_**(my character, crossed between Spyder and Flaber) dont worry, i sent a message to the owner of both characters. :-)**

One day, Spyro and Ember were playing**(making out more like!)** in the Dragon Realms. They decided to go somewhere more private.

"Hey Spyro!" said Ember. "How about behind the old library?"

At the mention of this, Spyro had a different idea.

"I know! Lets look at some birth certificates! I've always wondered if Bianca was Hunters half-sister..."

"Thats impossible." Ember replied. "He only met Bianca because of you. I thought you would remember that."

"Only one way to find out."

_**Later, at the library**_

"Wow!" exclaimed Ember. "This place is HUGE!"

"Looks like the whole place is filled with birth certificates. Theres row A-E. While you're looking up Bianca, you can look up yourself."

Ember was more interested in the size of the rows: the length of football fields.

"Still cant believe the size of this thing...and the fact that it's still standing."

"Why?" asked Spyro.

"Looks like it's older than the Guardians."

"It also looks like it's got information about everyone thats ever lived -and ever will live- in this part of the Realm." Spyro replied.

Spyro went to look at the other rows. He stopped at row F-J.

"Doesn't look like Bianca has any family." Ember called out.

"Lets see if Hunter does then" Spyro replied.

"Hang on, i'm looking up mine"

"Ok Ember. Now, lets see...Ah! there it...oh my god..."

"What?" called Ember from the next row.

"I was right! Also, he was raised by a family of fairies." Spyro continued, his mouth open

Another pink dragon walked in, which had a yellow underbelly and dark purple wings.

"Hi!" she said "My names Flyder."_**(i created her while writing the story)**_

"Hi!" Spyro and Ember said at the same time.

Spyro continued talking. "You new here?"

"Na. I just didn't know this place was here"

"SPYRO!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!" Ember suddenly burst out

Spyro and Flyder walked over to Ember

"Whats wrong?" asked Spyro. "If this is about me talking to Flyder, i'm not going out with her"

"You might as well. After all, you ARE my brother..."

Flyder, who was getting bored, started playing with her heart-tipped tail

"WHAT!?" shouted Spyro

"See for yourself. I'm not joking"

Indeed, his name was listed under "Biological Siblings-Brothers"

Flyder sighed. "Anymore bombshells you two?"

"I'll look up your name then." Spyro said.

"Ok sweetie" she said, not helping Ember's attitude one bit.

"Ooooooooh... i swear, one of these days..." Ember started, saying some nasty swear words under her breath.

A rainbow appeared. A second later, Bianca appeared in front of Flyder.

"Please don't go running off like that again. I didn't know where you went."

"Hey Bianca! Come look at this!" Spyro shouted

"Oh... please don't show her Spyro."

"Show me what?" Bianca asked

"Hunter's birth certificate." Spyro said, trying to keep a straight face as she walked over.

"And Spyro happens to be my brother" Ember said, having not said anything for about a minute.

"Oh i knew that. BUT HOW CAN HUNTER BE MY HALF-BROTHER!?" Bianca burst out, the same way Ember did.

"You knew he was my brother? Why didn't you tell us!?" she cried out, getting angry again.

"I knew you'd get upset if i told you." Bianca said.

"Find anything on me yet?" Flyder called out.

"Uhhh...cover your ears Ember."

"Ok. But why?"

"Just do it. I dont want you to hear this"

Ember covered her ears

"Well?" asked Flyder

"Ember is your sister." he whispered.

"Wait...THAT MEANS WE'RE ALL RELATED!!" It was Flyders turn to burst out angrily.

"I HEARD THAT SPYRO!!" Ember shouted, quite close to Spyro.

"Let's get out of here. It's causing problems" Spyro said to Bianca...only to find she had already left. "AND STOP FIGHTING!!" Spyro shouted, as Ember and Flyder had started to attack each other.

_**Disclaimer: **_**I dont own any Spyro characters or the Dragon Realms. But i do own Flyder.**

**Spyro: And other entries in the Realm Library can be found at...wait, it doesn't exist! Ah well...**


	2. Embers Betrayal

_**Chapter 2- Embers betrayal.**_

_**Staring:**_

_**Spyro**_

_**Flyder**_

_**Ember**_

_**Bianca and Hunter**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any Spyro characters or the Dragon Realms. This may contain some coarse language.**_

**Flyder: **But he owns me!

_**Outside the library...**_

"Thank goodness i'm out of there!" said Spyro, heaving a sigh of relief.

"They still fighting?" asked Bianca

"Yup"

"IM TELLING EVERYONE!!" bellowed Ember, as she flew out the library door.

"Oh shit..." Spyro and Bianca said, almost at the same time.

"We're dead. So dead." said Flyder, the last one out of the library.

"Unless we beat the shit out of her, but we're not going to do that." said Spyro

"Yes, please dont" said Bianca

"And this is coming from someone who wanted to kill dragons in a past life?" mocked Spyro

"SHE WHAT?!" screamed Flyder, backing away from Bianca.

"Geez. Settle down, shes on our side now."

"WHATS THIS ABOUT ME BEING YOUR HALF-BROTHER?" bellowed Hunter, who had just arrived at the library.

"Hunter, I didn't know!" Bianca cried.

"Oh. Ok..." he replied, still not convinced.

"Let's just hope that Ember hasn't told anyone else." Spyro said, getting angry himself.

"Too late. she's already told just about everyone in the village. No-ones going to look at us the same again..."

"IM GOING TO KILL HER!!" screamed Flyder, flying off.

"Let's just hope she doesnt really killer her..." Bianca sighed, getting worried.

Spyro was excited. "This is going to be SOOOOO fun to watch! A bitch fight!"

He ran down the road, repeatedly screaming "Bitch fight! Bitch fight!"

_**10 minutes later, at the village...**_

By the time they all got back, Ember and Flyder were battle-scarred all over.

"Oh my..." said Bianca weakly

"At least they're not fighting" replied Hunter

"I'm waiting for it to start up again!" said Spyro excitedly, practically leaping over.

"ORDER" bellowed a female squirrel.

"Oh my...I dont like Sally when she's like this..." said Spyro, covering his ears.

"Yeah. Normally, people would be trying to get into the castle to ask her out." said Hunter, staring at the beautiful princess.

"HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, KING MAXIMILLION ACORN!" shouted an important looking guard.

"Oh, just great" Spyro said, hiding behind Bianca.

The guard continued on. "HER MAJESTY, PRINCESS SALLY ALICIA ACORN!" still shouting.

"Ok. I DON'T want this to continue on now." said Spyro, now shaking from his horn-tipped head to his clawed feet.

"Yes, you don't. And stop looking at my butt Spyro." finished Bianca, stepping aside.

It wasn't exactly the worst 2 hours of his life. He'd had much worse. Like being captured and put in a cage with Ember.(how he started dating her in the first place) But he still had to face a King and a Princess. Being whipped 10 times wasn't comfortable for Ember or Flyder either.

"Ow..." said Flyder, crying.

"Same here." replied Ember, also crying "And i'm sorry for the trouble i've caused Spyro..." she continued, hugging him. Flyder did the same.

"Good. Now we need you and Flyder to become friends. You know, it's not like Flyder to run off during a trip to the shops." Bianca said, happy the ordeal was over.

_**Disclaimer: King Acorn and Princess Sally Acorn owned by Sega(?) and Archie Comics. They are Sonic the Hedgehog characters.**_

_**Spyro: Awww... why cant Flyder be my girlfriend instead of my long-lost sister?**_

_**Writer: Because thats how I wrote her into the story!**_

_**Flyder: Why not? Spyro has to be the cutest dragon i've ever met...(daydreams)**_

_**Ember: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!**_

_**Spyro and Writer: Here we go again... sigh (leaves Ember and Flyder bitch fighting)**_


	3. A Blazing Romance

_**Chapter 3-A Blazing Rivalry**_

_**Featuring: Spyro, Ember, Flyder,Blaze(not mine, she is owned by Scarlett)and other characters**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in this story except Flyder.**_

Spyro heaved a sigh of relief. He was happy to get away from Ember and Flyder, who were still fighting over Flyder's remark about Spyro**(bottom of chapter 2)**.

"He didn't even like you that way!" Ember had shouted, before storming off.

He decided to run instead of walk. 10 minutes later, he ran into something large and heavy.

"Ow!" he said.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"Thats ok Terry"

"I thought I told you to call me Terrador?"

"Terry sounds better."

"Well...Oh! I'm late for the meeting! We'll have to talk later."

Spyro continued on. 5 minutes later, he bumped into something again. Only this time, he couldn't take his eyes of it.

"Wow..." he thought. "She's the most beautiful thing i've seen"

He had accidently said the last part aloud. She turned around.

"Oh! Hi! My names Blaze."

"Errrrr..." he started. "Her voice is beautiful as well!" he said to himself

"You ok?" Blaze asked

"Yer. It's just that your so beautiful...sorry, my names Spyro"

"I think your beautiful too." she said, kissing him.

"WHO IS SHE?" Ember shouted, after Spyro walked back with Blaze in his arms."

"Ummm... let me think... HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND?!" replied Flyder"

"Anyway, it's not like your going out with him, sister." Blaze said, angry at Ember.

"Just shut it Ember!" Flyder shouted. "I've had just about enough of you for one day!"

"Let's go somewhere private Blaze. They won't stop for ages."

_**Half an hour later...**_

"I can't believe it." Spyro moaned. "They've gone and hospitalised themselves this time"

Ember and Flyder bit, scratched, charged and flamed each other until they put themselves into comas.

"At least it's nothing serious." replied Blaze. "And thanks for earlier..."

Spyro and Blaze had kissed and hugged themselves silly. And were planning to do it again that night. Of course, they didn't tell anyone they were doing it.

_**The next day...**_

"THAT was the best night of my life!" Blaze exclaimed, still unable to walk properly(you can guess what they did!).

"Same here..." Spyro replied, moving closer to her.

Blaze giggled.

"At least Ember and Flyder are allowed out of the hospital today. Do you want to go back inside and...oh never mind, here comes Terrador."

"Good morning Spyro! And whos this, hmm? Don't think i've seen you before."

"My names Blaze. You're one of the Guardians, aren't you?"

"Yes. Over 1000 years old might I add"

"Holy sh...really?" asked Blaze

"Yup. A dragon has to be at least 200 to qualify as an Elder. 800 to be a Guardian." Terrador explained.

"Sounds like tough work."

"There's nothing easy about it." Terrador finished "Well, i'd better be off. Rest of the Guardians are gathering at the old library. I'll ask if you can tag along."

"Ok, thanks!" Spyro said.

_**At the meeting...**_

"You didn't tell me you knew about this place. You didn't even tell me Blaze was your girlfriend." Terrador said, laughing at the last part.

Spyro had accidently pashed Blaze, thinking they were alone.

"I must say, they know what they're doing. Nothing too ADULT I hope?" asked Ignitus.

"No" replied Spyro, trying to put last night out of his mind. Blaze giggled.

"It's evident why Spyro chose a meaningful courtship with Blaze" said Volteer

"Yup. Beautiful looks, voice...oh!"

Blaze had started to kiss him again. She suddenly remembered that the Guardians were in the library.

"Sorry" she said. "Courtship?"

"Relationship, romance, whatever you call it these days..." said Cyril, the last of the 4 Guardians. "We just call it courtship"

"Or love. Anyway, back on the subject of Ember and Flyder. This knoledgeable place of learning has been a problem to the village community. 2 altercations in a period of 24 hours." Volteer started, sounding more serious.

"Does he always talk like that?" Blaze whispered.

"Yup" Spyro whispered back. "Wait." he continued. "This is about my 2 sisters?"

He hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh my god. I feel sorry for you." said Blaze, kissing him AGAIN.

"I swear, one day Flyder IS going to end up killing Ember." said Spyro.

"Exactly." said Bianca, appearing out of nowhere.

"You were listening?" asked Ignitus

"Yes, why?" she asked

"Perhaps you could help us then" said Terrador.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT US?" bellowed Ember and Flyder, also appearing out of nowhere.

"Your causing problems in the village. Nice turban by the way..." said Blaze

Spyro laughed. "It's always good to hear your voice Blaze..." he said

Blaze giggled and nuzzled him.

"WHY is everyone listening? I only invited Spyro and Blaze because i was talking to them outside his cave." said Terrador, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Cranky. And it's not a turban. It's a bandage. Idiot..." said Ember, still angry.

"Maybe you should do the meeting another time Guardians..." said Spyro, before picking Blaze up into his arms and flying off.

_**You like? I plan to hospitalise Ember and Flyder again.**_

_**Ember: WHAT?! What is it about us you hate?**_

_**Daniel: Well, Ember, your annoying, and Flyder doesn't have a major role in the story yet...**_

_**Flyder: And why can Blaze get a boyfriend and not me?**_

_**Spyro: Like Daniel said, you don't have a major role yet...**_

_**(Princess Sally, in background): Oh Hunter...I love you too!**_

_**Everyone else: What the f...?**_

_**Daniel: Never mind them. Anyway, the only time your allowed to talk is INSIDE the story.**_

_**Blaze: Oh Spyro!**_

_**Spyro: Coming! I promised i'd go on a date with her again.**_

_**Blaze: We did more than that!**_

_**Ember and Flyder: WHAT?!**_

_**Daniel: Errr... Never mind!**_


	4. Secrets Out

_**Chapter 4-Secrets Out.**_

_**Staring almost every character from the last 3 chapters**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters except Flyder. Dragon Realms aren't mine either.**_

_**Flyder: Well, take it from them!**_

_**Daniel: I can't do that! (she can be a bit pushy sometimes)**_

After returning home from the meeting, (Blaze didn't have a home, so she moved in with Spyro, much to his delight) they decided to go to sleep.

"Remember the deal?" asked Blaze.

"Yep. Control ourselves this time." answered Spyro.

"Good. If anyone finds out, we'll be sooooooo dead." Blaze added seriously.

"And we run away from here." joked Spyro.

"What are you two doing tonight? I was thinking we could go to the...WHAT THE F!"

They couldn't control themselves. They had started mating again...just as Ember and Flyder walked up to the window.

_**Later, at the movies...**_

"Oh my god...THAT'S why he was busy last night!" Flyder said to Ember, her mouth still open.

Ember had a different approach.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't showed up, this might never had happened!"

"Why the hell are you..." was all Flyder got to say, because Ember charged her to the ground.

_**Back at Spyro's house...**_

"Ok. NEXT time, we'll try to control ourselves." Blaze said, panting

Suddenly, Sally ran in.

"Sorry to bother you. They've done it AGAIN."

"BLOODY HELL!!" Spyro shouted.

_**Back at the movies...**_

"Why are they still fighting?" asked Spyro

They put themselves in a coma again. Much more serious this time.

"Who knows when they'll wake up." added Blaze, shaking her head.

"Not for about a week I expect." answered Bianca, who also happened to be a nurse at the local hospital.

Sally and the Guardians were also helping. Sally also had a university degree in medicine.

"Just don't get used to the rest of the holidays you two." said Sally

"How did you...?" asked Blaze

"Ember told me before she fainted. Dont worry, no-one else knows."

"And you'll be starting high school next week, where you'll learn about the up's and down's of dating, mating, alcohol and all that stuff." added Bianca, lifting Ember onto a stretcher. Sally was lifting Flyder.

"I know what high schools about. Otherwise, how would I be able to...well, you know." Spyro said, looking at Blaze, who gave that cute giggle.

"And you looked at me while I was in my bikini earlier." added Sally, frowning at him

"Nothing wrong with that." said Blaze. Spyro was suprised she said this.

"Of course not! I look at Sally in her underwear all the time!" said Hunter, walking in. "And what in the name of hell happened here?"

"Because your going out with me" Sally replied. "Ember and Flyder put themselves into comas again."

"AGAIN? When will they stop..."

"If they ever stop. Apparently, Ember said it was Flyder's fault." said Bianca, who had finished her work, and was now checking the damage on the building.

"I'll help inspect the building." said Hunter.

"Oh no no NO! I remember what happened last time."

_**Cuts to a flashback...**_

"Nice one Hunter!" shouted Bianca. "We're going to have to fix the roof as well!"

They were standing outside a house that had been engulfed by flames. And now it had a collapsed roof... thanks to Hunter.

"What? As a volunteer, you need to make sacrifices! I sold my wedding ring to by the car..."

"YOU A-HOLE!" Bianca bellowed.

_**End flashback**_

"So THAT'S why you got divorced!" exclaimed Spyro.

"No, he ran the dog over with the car the next day. I'd say he was going to destroy the rest of the house" replied Bianca.

It took a while to calculate the damage. Later, they were allowed out of the movies.

"Father will be absolutely furious..." Sally said "3 times in 2 days...sometimes I wonder what the village is coming to."

"An end?" added Spyro.

"Seems like it." replied Blaze, also moving in closer to Spyro. "And how about we go back home, Spyro?" she added, nuzzling him.

"Haven't we had enough for one day?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, your right." replied Blaze

_**Ember: I still can't believe what Blaze and Spyro were doing!**_

_**Flyder: Also, the fact Daniel hospitalised us again.**_

_**Blaze: Nothing wrong with a little romance, is there?**_

_**Ember: Little?! You mated with Spyro TWICE!**_

_**Spyro: The second time was accidental. Besides, it's the holidays.**_

_**Bianca: Schools next week Spyro.**_

_**Spyro: Oh... ok.**_

_**Blaze: Behind the buildings then.**_

_**Spyro: You read my mind, did you?**_

_**Ember and Flyder: YUK!**_

_**Blaze: Yup. I know you like it when it's private.(giggles)**_


	5. School's In

_**Chapter 5-School's In**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters except Flyder**_

_**Flyder: I said last time, take the rights from them!**_

_**Scarlet: All right lady, come with me! (drags Flyder off)**_

_**Daniel: Thanks Scarlet, she was getting on my nerves!**_

_**Scarlet: Your welcome!**_

Spyro woke up that morning. By some miracle, he and Blaze avoided doing "dirty stuff" for the rest of the week.

"Morning beautiful." he said, gently shaking Blaze awake. "School day...god damn it!"

"I know." she replied, yawning. "Wonder if it will stop Ember and Flyder fighting?"

"It wont" he said simply.

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" shouted Sally from the window. "Can't miss Bianca's magic history lesson now, can we?"

"Bianca's a teacher? How many jobs does she have?" asked Spyro.

"Nurse, fire volunteer, housewife, teacher, owner of the local netball club...all I can say is, i'd like to have the money she's earning in a week."

"Don't forget ex-dragon killer" Spyro said to himself.

After breakfast, they walked off to school.

"I'm going to see Bianca for a minute. I'll catch you later Spyro." Blaze said, before running off.

_**At school...**_

"Hmmm... she's late for class..." Spyro said, taking this oppertunity to stare at Bianca as she walked in.

"Spyro, stop it." she said as she walked past handing books and pens out.

"Yeah, she's hot, isn't she?" said a red dragon next to him. Flyder was staring at him dreamily.

"Yup. And my sister thinks you're hot." replied Spyro.

The red dragon, Flame, looked around at Flyder, who didn't seem to notice.

"She's been in a fight or something." Flame said, looking at her cuts and bruises.

"3 fights" Spyro replied, nodding at Ember, who was giving death stares at not only Flyder, but also a jet-black dragoness, who in turn was looking at Spyro.

"He's got a girlfriend, so don't even think about it!" Ember said, louder than usual.

"I give up. If your not going to listen to a single word I say..." Bianca said. "And Ember, she's only looking at him. It's not like she's going to try anything, right Cynder?"

"Of course not!" Cynder replied, blushing.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, where did she go after she went to your house?" asked Spyro "She should've been here by now."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her today. Is that what she told you and Sally?"

"Yes..." replied Spyro

"I saw her running off towards the village." Sally said, popping up at the window in a gardener's outfit.

"Don't tell me..." Spyro started

"Yes, Spyro. I work here too. And just so you know, so do the Guardians."

"Well, at least you know that your friends and mentors work here." Flyder said, who had started returning Ember's death stares.

"Her latest fight resulted in both of them hospitalised. Week long coma." Spyro said

"Ouch!" exclaimed Flame, looking from Ember to Flyder and for obvious reasons, Bianca.

"WHY do the guys keep staring at my body?" Bianca said, getting frustrated that no-one was paying attention. "This is the problem with teaching a boy that's known you almost 9 years." She sat down and tried to go to sleep, but the talking kept her awake.

Spyro suddenly flew out the window. He had spotted Blaze hiding among some trees in the distance.She tried to fly off, but Spyro gently grabbed her and spun her around.

"What's wrong? he asked

"I-I need to tell you something..." she said, shaking

_**What will Blaze tell Spyro? Figure it out! Whoever guesses correctly will star in the next chapter!**_


	6. An Even Bigger Shock

_**Chapter 6- An even bigger shock.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters except Flyder...(waits for Flyder to say something)**_

_**In background: Take it from them!**_

_**Scarlett: Hey Flyder, I think Flame wanted you...**_

_**Flyder runs off.**_

_**Daniel: Nice!**_

_**Scarlett: She'll believe anything...**_

Spyro waited for Blaze to say something. When she didn't, he spoke instead.

"You pregnant? I kind of suspected you were."

Blazes's lip trembled. "Don't worry, I'll help you through it." Spyro said, holding her.

"I think I might go home now..." Blaze said, taking off.

Spyro returned to the classroom. Along the way, he spotted something.

"Hmmm... a FH Fan magazine?"

He opened the magazine to where it showed the staff names.

"Scarlett O Hare, chief editor...Ruikedwolf, pictures...Ember might like this..." he said.

He returned to see everyone except Bianca had left.

"They weren't listening, so I just let them go." she said, fanning herself with a large book. "What did Blaze want?"

"She's just scared." Spyro lied. "First day of school. I'm worried she might get raped by the idiots."

"Hmmm...I see your point. The most beautiful Dragoness and high school-not a good mix." she replied

Spyro started to flip through the magazine. He saw a page about pregnancy.

"Must be Blaze's..." he thought

There were rather disturbing images in that section, so he skipped a few pages.

"That magazine is well-known for it's disgusting images." Bianca said

Spyro had to agree, because he had turned to a page about sex. He looked through the rest of it. Nothing BUT disgusting images...he threw the magazine across the room, feeling a bit sick.

"Can I borrow that bucket?" he asked.

"I thought you might." she answered, giggling. "And you better take it with you. I'm not sure if i want the rest of my classes seeing it..." she added, pointing at the now closed magazine. Spyro grabbed the magazine and took off. Instead of going to class, he went home to see how Blaze was doing.

"Oh... It's only you..." she said as Spyro walked in. She was still shaking a bit.

"I just thought i'd stay with you for the time being." Spyro said. He sat on the lounge with her, wrapping her in his arms. She yawned, then fell asleep on his shoulders.

Spyro flew her up to the bedroom and fell asleep with her.

_**Blaze's pregnant! Probably means this story will go for a long time. PM me if you've got ideas.**_

_**Flyder: Humph...that could've been me in bed with him!**_

_**Scarlett: How'd you get back so quickly?**_

_**Flyder: Flame didn't want me for anything. But I still made out with him!**_

_**Blaze: (shaking)**_

_**Spyro: It's ok sweetheart, nothing to worry about...**_

_**Flyder: YOU THINK?! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!**_

_**Charlott: Pregnant girl! Pregnant girl!**_

_**Scarlett: How the hell did my sis get here?**_

_**Charlott: Ember gave me a ride!**_

_**Daniel: Well...**_

_**Scarlett and Daniel: Get Ember to take you back!**_

_**Charlott (trembling)**_

_**Scarlett and Daniel: (we look into each others eyes, we share a kiss...)**_

_**Everyone else: YUK!**_


	7. Relationship Problems

**Chapter 7-Relationship Problems**

**I only own Flyder. Other Spyro characters are owned by Universal and Blaze is originally owned by Scarlet O Hare, but I now partly own her. Also trying to add a bit of humour to it.**

_**Next morning...**_

Apart from Blaze falling pregnant, other things had started to go wrong...

"Flyder, I swear that Cynder chick is up to something."

Ember and Flyder were on speaking terms, but avoided looking at each other.

"Aren't you worried about Blaze? Or are you 2 OK now?" Flyder asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Blaze since yesterday. And as long as Cynder doesn't try anything, she's fine by me. Why did you ask?"

"I just don't trust her, that's all. Bit like us..." Flyder answered.

"Please, don't start me on us. I want things to work out between us..."

"Yeah, me too Ember, after the shock of finding out we were sisters... And about Cynder... maybe set her up with someone?" Flyder asked.

"I dunno...I think she has a major crush on Spyro...if it means re-directing her attention to someone else..."

"Flame even. I can go without him. Set Cynder up with him." Flyder said.

"I don't even think she likes him that way. We can always try though." Ember finished.

"Matchmakers in the making now, girls? Bianca asked, popping up at the window. She then continued. "Good luck with that. Ember's right about Cynder having a major crush on Spyro. And yes, I don't think she'll be interested in Flame. How are you going to tell him that you want to break up with him?"

"I've got no idea...I know he won't like it, because he really likes me..."

"Well, you can worry about that at school." Bianca said. "You'll be late if you wait any longer."

_**At Spyros' house...**_

"Hey Blaze, are you awake?" Spyro asked, gently shaking her.

"Mmmmm... Wha...? I am now..." she answered sleepily, slowly getting up. She nearly fell off the bed. Spyro caught her.

"Easy there, Blaze. Don't want you to lose the baby before the egg even comes, don't you?"

"I already wish I did lose it... but I wouldn't ever do that to another dragon..." Blaze answered, walking out with Spyro supporting her, as she still had her eyes half closed.

"I'll put you on the lounge. You lay there and I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks Spyro..." she said, smiling for the first time since yesterday morning.

"Good to see you smiling again Blaze." Spyro said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah... I guess... but this is still troubling me..."

"Thought so. You're still shaking a bit." He replied, bringing out a large stack of toast.

"Mmmm... toast again..." Blaze said, staring at the stack.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head." Spyro replied. Blaze started digging into the toast. Spyros' mind went into overdrive.

"Should I tell someone?" one voice said.

"No, she wouldn't like it one bit." another voice said.

"How about someone who would understand? And who you could trust. Bianca perhaps?" The first voice said.

"I suppose...If she leaves you because of it, don't blame me..."

Spyro looked down and saw the FH Fan magazine he picked up yesterday He picked it up and looked at it again.

"How'd you get that? Blaze asked. Spyro stared at the stack of toast, which was now gone. "Oh...sorry...cravings..."

"Hey, everyone has cravings. I'd have taken that whole stack and run off with it." Bianca said, popping up at the window. "Are you two going to school? Or is Blaze still nervous?

"Yeah...nervous..." Blaze said, looking down.

"You know, I could use my magic to find out what you're thinking..."(Spyros' heart skipped a beat) "...But that's just invading privacy. I need to get to school anyway."

Spyro wasn't convinced. Bianca could've figured it out already.

"Spyro, could you come with me for a minute?" Bianca asked. She teleported Spyro and herself into her office at the netball club. He recognised it because 2 years before he had come once a week to have a good perv on the girls.

"You should've told me Blaze was pregnant. I am a woman you know." she said. Spyro nearly gasped. He feared she might've known. Now she had confirmed it.

"I was hoping to tell you, but I didn't know if I should've or not..."

"Well, I suppose shock stopped you...can't blame you for that..."

"Yeah...I'm also wondering if that magazine is Blaze's or not."

"Well, look inside it. I can see you're still holding it."

"Huh? Oh, I am too..." he said, flicking it open. He eventually found a name. But it wasn't Blaze's. It was Cynder's.

"Cynder? She must be desperate...what do you think?" Bianca asked, looking at it upside down.

"Well, she's dog-eared all the sex pages...that's enough to answer the question." Spyro said.

"Gross" Bianca said, turning the page. "Well, I'd better get to school. I'm 5 minutes late already.

_**Later, at school...**_

"There she is..." Flyder said, as Cynder walked into the classroom. She rolled her eyes at Flame, who was once again staring at Bianca. Bianca shook her head and began handing books out, making sure to give Flame his book first.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Ember added.

"Yup. I'm sure Flame would like...OMG! Blaze! You came!"

Blaze had just walked in, Spyro behind her.

"Bet you had a good view there Spyro." Flame said, winking. He copped a book to the back of the head from Bianca. And then another from Spyro himself.

"Ouch! Mother f... that hurt!"

"You're just lucky I'm not in the mood right now." Blaze said, sitting down in her seat.

"Right. Now if everyone is ready, I would like you to look at the board and...Girls, I know I said worry about it later, but not during class, OK?"

"Why not? Spyro is talking to Blaze and Flame's still staring at you like you're a goddess or something like that." Flyder said, slightly annoyed.

"Ok then... oh and Blaze, I know you'd rather not fail your subjects, but even I think you should be at home resting in your state."

"No, I'm fine Bianca." She replied.

"You still look a little tired..." Spyro added.

"I'm fine Spyro." she repeated, raising her voice a bit.

"Ok, suit yourself. NOW can everyone look at the board? Magical History can easily be one of the hardest tests in high school. It is important if you want a good paying job. And Ember, what are you doing?"

Ember had become bored and was doing midair back flips.

"Just bored."

"Listen. The school sports fair isn't for another 2 terms. Secondly, flying is forbidden indoors. And lastly, I don't remember making yourself dizzy being in the sports fair in the first place. If you like that sort of thing, leave and join the PE class."

"Or the circus. Suits her better." Cynder added.

Flame put his fist in his mouth to stop himself laughing.

"Cynder, you're so close to being whacked right now..." Ember growled.

"Really now?" she replied, revealing a blade-tipped tail. Ember didn't budge. She liked insulting people when the chance showed itself.

"I'm sure the Museum of Roman Knights would like their main attraction back."

"Well, at least I know why you're here. I know the Royal Family doesn't like gold-diggers or fan-girls."

"I'm a fan-girl now? Well Dark Dragon, Satan called me earlier. He wants to see his daughter for the first time."

By this point, Flame was roaring with laughter. No-one else seemed to think it was funny.

"Well Miss Prissy, I know God is missing one of his angels, but you're obviously not the one he's looking for."

"I must be. I'm all beauty and class. I'm everything all girls want to be."

"And I have brains and power, both of which you lack. Not a good role model if you ask me."

"You dark types are probably born on the 13th day of the 13th month."

Spyro cracked up when he heard that. Even Blaze and Flyder managed a giggle.

"See? No brains. What is this 13th month?"

Bianca was far from impressed. She used her magic to paralyse both girls.

"Right. You two are going straight to the headmaster." She said angrily as she teleported them away.

"Ha! Classic!" Flame shouted, still laughing.

"Flame, shut up. You probably like them but don't want to admit it." Flyder said.

"I do now. They just provided me with a bitch fight I will remember for many years to come."

"Flame, I find that word insulting. Please don't use it at school." Bianca said.

"Awww... is Hot Stuff going to cry?"

"Hey Flame, you know how this book hit the back of your head? It'll be going somewhere else in a minute..." Spyro replied.

"If you said "up Bianca's skirt", then you are correct! Ding!" Flame said in the worst game show host impression ever.

This earned him a fireball to the face from Spyro, a head butt from Flyder, and a nasty zapping from Bianca. Bianca then teleported him to the headmaster.

"Right. I'm wearing jeans from now on..." she said, sitting at the desk. The door opened. A bright green dragoness walked, followed by one of the councillors. The dragoness instantly froze when she saw the others.

"Hi, I'm Flyder!" Flyder said, in an attempt to make her feel welcome. It worked a little bit. She managed a smile.

"Hi..." she replied, a little nervous.

"This is Scarlet. As you have seen, she's a bit nervous. Please try to make her feel welcome."

"I'll show her around." Flyder said. "(Maybe Flame will like her)" she thought.

"Thanks for volunteering Flyder." Bianca said.

"I know what you're thinking Flyder. Don't pressure her into it." Blaze whispered.

"Fine... I just think she'll need friends that will actually love her instead of just liking her."

"You can still love her. Just not in that way."

"But still..."

"Don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood right now..."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"You can tell me, I'd never tell a big secret." Flyder pleaded.

"...Fine. Come over our house after school."

_**Later, at Spyro and Blazes house...**_

"You-You're pregnant..."

Needless to say, Flyder was in shock.

"Yeah..." Blaze replied, who still looked tired.

"I think I'll go home. I'd rather not invade your privacy..." Flyder said, taking off from the window.


	8. Chapter 8: Fatherhood

**Chapter 8-Fatherhood**

**I only own Flyder and Scarlet. Blaze is partly owned by Scarlet O' Hare. Spyro, Ember, Flame and related characters are owned by Universal.**

"So Spyro, what do you think the baby will be?"

It was the first time they actually had a proper talk about it. It hadn't even crossed their minds since he first found out.

"I dunno. I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the one with a baby dragon growing inside me. And all those things that can go wrong."

"Yeah... it won't happen to you, trust me."

"I'm also glad Flyder has kept her promise. She's so supportive."

"Yeah, take it from someone who knows first-hand what it feels like." Said a middle aged rabbit that suddenly popped up at the window.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Jade, nice to meet you."

"Hi. And I swear Bianca has said she knows someone called Jade." Spyro said.

"She would've. I'm her mother. Bianca called me and told me about Blaze, so I'm here to help her through it."

"Thanks Jade." Spyro said. "I wouldn't know the first thing about pregnancy. Are you a midwife or something similar?"

"Yeah. Nearly 18 years experience. I know Hunters family as well. I witnessed his birth, not long after Bianca was born, about 3 months apart I think. They've known each other longer than they realise. Best friends in kindergarten. Then they just sort of drifted apart. Hunter left with his family to join the national archery team and Bianca left everything behind to become a witch..."

"Sorceress, mum. And I didn't leave everything behind. I remember I asked you if you wanted to come with me." Bianca said, walking in.

"Hey sweetie, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"If you can call 3 weeks a while. We don't need to help Blaze yet. She's only been pregnant for a little under a week now. Anyway, nice to see you again!" She said, pulling Jade into a bear hug.

"Ouch... I am 47 you know..."

"Sorry..."

"Well... while we're all here, let's have lunch or something." Blaze butted in.

"What, toast again?" Spyro joked.

"...Not funny. Just because I finished off a whole loaf this morning..."

"Did you?" Bianca perked up, herself trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't get me started on what I craved when I was pregnant with Bianca..."

"Yes mum, please don't. It was embarrassing enough the first time you told me..."

"I feel like a coffee. Got any here?" Jade asked.

"Nope. Fresh out. We can always go to the cafe if we want to." Spyro answered.

**Gonna end the chapter there. Working on chapter 9 and maybe start on a 10****th**** chapter before I release part 2 of the series.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Couple Of Big Secrets

**Chapter 9-A Couple of Big Secrets**

**I only own Flyder and Jade.**

"You said that Hunter and Bianca know each other longer than they realised?" asked Spyro. He, Bianca and Jade were at the local cafe. Blaze was at home with Flyder. Jade launched into a story:

"Yeah. They were only 8 when they started liking each other. No matter how hard we tried, we could not get them apart. And Bianca had magic powers from the time she was born. I taught her everything I knew and could do. Eventually..."

"Wait a minute." Spyro interrupted. "If they had known each other all this time, how come Hunter didn't know who she was when they met a few years back?"

"Well..." Bianca began

"Yes, I'd like to know what happened too." Jade added, almost glaring at her daughter.

"We were 10." Bianca began. "And it was around this time the Sorceress started to take over the Forgotten World. I was amazed at her power, so I decided to follow her. Hunter, always protective of me, tried to stop me, so I did the only thing I could. Break into his mind and erase all his memories of me, including the first time we met."

"You WHAT!" Jade yelled, making Bianca fall off her chair. Spyro struggled to keep his temper down.

"You two could've been happily married with children by now..." Spyro said, staring at her in disbelief.

"That's not all..." Bianca continued, almost in tears. She got up and walked into a clear area and closed her eyes. A blinding flash of white later, in her place stood a light-brown...

"You-you're a dragoness..." Spyro stammered, unable to take his eyes off her. Jade fainted and Spyro caught her with his tail before she hit the ground.

"Not a true dragoness. But one time when I protested against harming dragons, she punished me and forced me to drink and eat products made from dragons... it was horrible..."

"So one day I thought I might have weapons that dragons would usually have. When the Sorceresses temper had disappeared a bit, I brought the idea up. She made me say a few words, and next thing I know, I've actually been TRANSFORMED into a dragon. I memorised the words so I could transform back, and decided to take a little flight around the castle. Eventually I knew the spell so well I could do it without saying the words, which you just saw me do."

At this point, Jade had woken up and was staring at Bianca with the utmost horror.

"You... you're not the same innocent girl I once raised..." she said, looking like she was about to faint again. Not bothering to change back, Bianca sat in the dragon sized chair beside Spyro.

"I'm sorry, Ok?" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she said it. Spyro wasn't paying attention. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Bianca was as a dragon. Bianca noticed and hit Spyro's face by flicking her tail up.

"Stop it." She growled. "I'm 10 years older than you."

"Ow!"

"Anyway, that's it... the whole truth. And if I was a little younger..." she said, fixing her eyes on Spyro. He nearly slopped his dinner plate sized coffee cup on himself.

"Hey guys! What's up? And who's this cute dragoness with you?" Hunter had found them. He sat next to Jade, and then added "Hello Mrs Jade." Spyro was shocked at his manners. Bianca blushed and nearly let out a gasp. Hunter stared directly into Bianca's eyes.

Then fell off his chair as he recognised who it was.

"B-B-Bianca...?" he stammered.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out..." All 3 of them could tell Hunter was trying hard to keep his temper down.

"This is getting more and more confusing. A while ago when I had just found out Ember and Flyder were my sisters..." Spyro began

"I found out Hunter was my half-brother..." Bianca finished. Silence, then...

"I can't believe I ever liked you..." Hunter growled, skulking off towards the football oval to have a kick with the kids. Bianca couldn't take anymore. She burst into tears and huddled herself against Spyro's chest. He wrapped her in his wings.

Then she craned her head and lip-locked him. Jade fainted again. Spyro went along with it. The poor girl needed support. Besides, he knew Blaze wouldn't be angry as long as he explained what happened. They stayed that way for a full minute, and then broke apart.

"...I really wish I was a little younger..." Spyro found he didn't want to let go of her. He kept his wings where they were. Bianca felt the same way. She pushed her body even closer. He could feel both their hearts, beating a million miles an hour. The warmth from not just her body, but also from the whitish-brown mane that ran all the way down her back, which would be her hair in her normal form...

"...I know it's wrong, but I want to be with you..." she said after a while, placing her head underneath his chin and closing her eyes. Jade woke up. She was horrified.

"You're 10 years older than him, and he even has a pregnant girlfriend... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Jade scolded. Bianca broke away from Spyro and then flew off, tears streaming down her face. Spyro had enough.

"I'm gonna see how Blaze is. Wanna come?" He said, his heart still racing from his little fling with Bianca.

"No, I might head off for home now. I'm tired."

"Ok"

_**Back at Spyro's house...**_

"Hey sweetie. That was quick." Blaze said as Spyro walked in the door.

"Yeah. A slight complication. I can safely say one thing. Bianca isn't the sweet young woman you think she is."

"Really? How?" Flyder said, perking up.

"Can't say. But she trusts me with that secret and Jade is NOT happy with her at the moment. Even Hunter is ignoring her now. I think he hates her... anyway, enough about that. What's up with you 2 ladies?"

"Nothing much." Blaze said.

"Discussing names. I was thinking Ignitus if it's a boy. Rachelle for a girl." Blaze added, looking back at the long list of baby names they had written up. Both Ignitus and Rachelle were circled.

"Ignitus is a nice name. But Rachelle?"

"Rachelle is a cute name for a girl. And Ignitus was a dead set shoo-in." Blaze said. Sure, Spyro didn't expect to see Ember or even Flyder or Blaze on there, but surely the girls could've had more creativity...

On the boy's side, he noticed Terrador, Brutus, Spyro Jr. and Sparx. His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen his best friend since he decided to leave and start a family. He didn't know how or even if they knew him.

"Sparx?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of fire, and that was the second name I thought of, behind Ignitus." Flyder said, checking the list thoroughly like she had done it a million times before.

"I haven't seen that guy in years. He's my dragonfly friend. We were like brothers, getting through everything together. I suppose we were meant to go our separate ways at one point in time..." Blaze walked over and wrapped him in her wings. Flyder stood up.

"I might head off now. You two can choose a name if you don't like Rachelle." With that she left out the window.

_**There it is. Last chapter of part one. The sequel is coming soon!**_


End file.
